


Braced

by onlycrooks



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlycrooks/pseuds/onlycrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De-anoning to post a cleaned up fill from the kinkmeme:</p><p> <i>For whatever reason (laundry day, losing a bet, trying to catch Tendo's attention, etc) Herc wears suspenders one day. </i><br/><i>And Tendo finds it incredibly hot.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Braced

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [穿上吊帶之後](https://archiveofourown.org/works/963267) by [dummybunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummybunny/pseuds/dummybunny)



> This movie ruined me, and I'm only mostly sorry. And yes, Australia tends towards SBE, so they'd probably use "braces" instead of suspenders, but I'm American and pretty sure the OP was going for the upper body kind, not the garter kind.

Tendo is in the middle of adding the information from the Hansens' latest kill, silently cursing whoever made the database so complicated and Stacker Pentecost for denying his request to simplify it, when his door swings open and Hercules Hansen himself steps inside.

For all they work together, Tendo doesn't see much of Herc. Pentecost and Chuck have first and second dibs on him, followed by Striker Eureka and the kaiju, which doesn't leave much time for anything or anyone else. But when they do see each other, the older ranger is always friendly. The first time they spoke, Tend had been pleasantly surprised to find how welcoming the massive pilot was, after hearing stories about the Hansen brothers' tempers and running into Chuck. No amount of stories could have prepared him for the wave of attraction he'd felt, staring into Herc's face. He'd been even thinner then, muscular and gaunt at once, but his lips had quirked like they are now.

Then Tendo sees them. Black suspenders, dark against Herc's white undershirt. He can't be sure, but they might be velvet. Or his vision's blurring from not blinking, because he doesn't want to miss a second of this.

"Good- you're here. I'm looking for a document and can't find it anywhere."

Right. Ranger business. What else would bring Herc to his room? "Come in. I've got access to LOCCENT's files from here. Just tell me what you need."

* * *

Almost an hour later, Tendo's got a headache and a pissed off Hansen struggling to pace in the tiny room. The movement causes Herc's muscles to strain against his thin shirt, yet his suspenders, stretched tight across pecs and heavy shoulders, don't move an inch. Just lie against Herc, taunting him.

Fuck if Tendo doesn't know if he wants to yank them off or grab one, pull it back and let it snap, just to see what Herc would do, if he'd shiver or snap right back.

"You're sure it isn't in the-"

"I already checked there," Tendo cuts across him. They've already been over every nook and cranny in the system. Twice.

"You didn't even let me-"

"Herc, you have asked me that question no less than six times in the past four minutes alone." Tendo winces and rubs his temples. "If what you're looking for were in the archive or report database, it would have shown up. If you could tell me even a little more, I'd be able to refine the search. Then we could triple check without going blind, looking through _every single document that's ever been saved_."

"I told you I can't remember." Herc crosses his arms, forcing the straps closer. They're probably resting right on his ni-

"What about key words? Or the subject? Come on, man. You've got to give me more than 'old.'"

Herc is shaking his head before Tendo finishes. "Forget it. Sorry to waste your time. Maybe there's a hard copy I overlooked."

As he turns away, his arms uncross, leting the straps ease back to the nipple-free part of chest. They wiggle a little on his back, Herc's muscles shifting and moving them into place, and that's it. That's Tendo Choi's breaking point.

He has Herc by the arm, tugging him back, and is sliding his hands over the big man's heavy muscles, wrist to shoulder to chest, wriggling under the uncomfortably tight straps, before Herc reacts.

When he does, it starts with a sigh and an, "About bloody time." Then Herc's mouth is on his, soft and warm, at odds with the hands running hard over Tendo's body, cupping his elbows and drawing him in, then moving to his shoulders and down his back, fingertips pressed into Tendo's ass, pulling him closer still.

"You wanna-"

"Fuck, yes, just-"

Tendo shivers as Herc rubs his stubbled face on him, breath hot on Tendo's already scorching skin.

"If these," Herc pants, "didn't work, didn't know what I'd do."

"Well, it did. Can we get things going, please?" Tendo grouses. Years, he's been waiting, and he's not going to risk a kaiju or one of Pentecost's surprise meetings coming along and fucking things up. "Bed, Herc," he adds, when the pilot doesn't move.

He's on his back with a grunt, Herc's unfamiliar weight warm between his legs. He slowly manages to sit up and look only to have to fight not to lose his mind as Herc, heavy-lidded and smiling, mouths at his cock through his pants. 

When Herc catches him watching, he draws back a little but doesn't move away, just stays there, kneeling on the bed and looking up at Tendo. Like a lion eyeing a zebra.

Later, Herc will have long, thick red marks down his chest, and Tendo will have sore nipples and finger-shaped bruises on his ass. And they'll smile at each other in a way that makes Chuck gag.


End file.
